Major Mistake
by MajorBachman
Summary: Should an inconsiderate Tennessee Bureau of Investigation Officer escape Hannibal's vengeance? I don't think so.


**Author's note**

A train of thought brought me to think about my namesake in SOTL. His behavior toward Dr. Hannibal Lecter is unforgivable, yet he gets away with it because of Dr. Lecter's incapacity at the moment. Now, suppose things went differently that day. Let's think about what could happen if Dr. Lecter escaped right after the interview with Senator Martin? That would allow a tete a tete with our disrespectful major, and would keep him from being transferred to the old courthouse.

At some parts, this fanfic will follow canon quite closely. The deviation from canon will be mostly to accommodate my alternative chain of events; for the sake of brevity (knowing what was left unsaid will mentally be added automatically) and to keep focus on the non-chronological order of paragraphs (separated by an 'X') that I introduced, for fun and exercise.

A last note… I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. I do not intend to make money with this fanfic. Whatever other rules apply to fanfiction, apply here also.

* * *

><p>"Will you talk to Clarice Starling first? She's on the way," Crawford urged Senator Martin.<p>

"To what purpose? Dr. Chilton's summarized that material for me. We've fooled around enough."

Chilton was pecking on the window again, mouthing words through the glass. Brian Gossage put a hand on his wrist and shook his head. Chilton's behavior suddenly irritated Senator Martin, every peck diminished his credibility. She considered.

"If she's here in time, she can be at the interview."

"Thank you, Senator. Trust her. And don't beg Hannibal. "

"Right, Mr. Crawford. I really can't talk right now." She hung up the phone. "If I'm wrong, she won't be any deader than the last six you handled," she said under her breath, and waved Gossage and Chilton into the car.

X

Clarice Starling recognized the East Memphis housing complex known as Stonehinge villas from television news. She parked her Chevrolet Celebrity in the middle of the central parking field that contained Trans-Ams and likewise cars. Not the kind of car or housing any of her family or friends would ever have.

She walked over to Catherine Baker Martin's place and wondered why she'd bought this place at all. It didn't seem like the Catherine she'd found in the file, but Clarice knew she had already falsely applied some personal prejudice. If she wanted to go through the place and get a feel for Catherine, she'd have to freeze those thoughts and go with what she saw first, and add knowledge from the file later.

There was a Tennessee Highway Patrol cruiser parked in front of Catherine Martin's apartment. Clarice walked over and rang the doorbell. A Tennessee state trooper not even her age answered the door and let her in when she showed him her credentials.

"I need to investigate the premises, Officer."

He nodded.

"I'm here to guard the phone," he said and went back to the couch. He retrieved his newspaper from under it. "You go ahead. If you need anything, just ask okay?"

"I will."

Clarice walked over to the open kitchen. The refrigerator was nearly empty. Only a few carrots, a cabbage, some cans of Slim-'n-Fit, half a bottle of white wine. Clarice picked up the cabbage. It was made of rubber, as she'd expected. She turned it over and checked the jewelry compartment. It was empty, but no note from the TBI.

"Where are you from?" asked the trooper.

"What?"

"Where are you from?"

"Washington."

The freezer was empty. Clarice checked the sink. She saw the TBI had taken the trap out and replaced it.

"You with the Attorney General?"

"No, the FBI."

"How long have you been with the FBI?"

"You know what, Officer? I really need to have a look here. If you'll allow me that, we can have a chat later, okay?"

"Sure thing," he replied, and went back to his paper.

Clarice took a deep breath and went to Catherine's bedroom. Undoubtedly they had it fully decorated for Catherine before she moved in. After that, not much had been done to keep things that way. Signs of wear and tear, feeble attempts to disguise them.

Searching through the drawers she found nothing out of the ordinary. The walk-in closet turned out to be more of a success. A box on the floor had an envelope taped to the bottom. Carefully, Clarice opened it and found a few Polaroids. Pictures of two naked people. One had to be Catherine Martin, the other one a sturdy male with a few tattoos.

X

After Chilton had given his instructions to the Senator regarding the interview with Dr. Lecter, he got out to take care of the final arrangement before the Senator would meet with his famous _patient_. She could see him beaming with pride and liked him less by the minute. But there was no other option. She wanted her child back, _now_. If this maniac could bring back her baby, she could stand anything to help make it happen.

She got out of the car that started to make her feel claustrophobic. No sign of Starling yet. The interview would start in maybe two minutes. With slow, determined strides, she walked across the hangar and tried to focus on the task ahead. She'd heard Dr. Lecter was a very intelligent, albeit disturbed man. There was no need to lie or threat. All she wanted was information that would lead them to her daughter's abductor in time; in time to free her daughter. And she would make sure she'd get that information.

The door to the Air National Guard briefing room opened and Gossard's face appeared. A nod from him indicated they were ready for the interview. Senator Ruth Martin took a last look around her, but Clarice Starling had not arrived yet. She took a deep breath and started to walk.

X

"What's that?"

Clarice turned around and came face to face with Senator Martin. Right behind her, Paul Krendler from Justice.

_Oh__my__…_, Clarice thought.

"Some papers the TBI did not find, I'll hand them over as soon as possible…" she said.

"Let me see them, please," the Senator replied. It was not a question but an order.

"Erm, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Give it to her," Assistant Deputy Attorney General Paul Krendler ordered her sternly.

Clarice hesitated for a moment, then handed over the Polaroids. The Senator looked at the pictures. Her face turned paler than it already was. Decidedly, she put the Polaroids in her bag.

"I'll take care of these," she said.

Clarice winced, but looking at Krendler told her to keep quiet.

Gossard walked in. "The terminal's set up, Senator."

"I'll be there in a minute," the Senator answered. Then she spoke to Clarice again. "You've done what you can, but your time is up. Go back to Mr. Crawford, report to him."

Clarice nodded. The Senator turned around and left the room. Krendler stayed.

"Good searching," he said.

Knowing he didn't expect acknowledgement, she just waited for him to continue.

"Paul, could you join us here?"

He kept his eyes on Clarice and took a moment before he spoke again.

"There's a plane at two-ten. Make sure you're on it."

As Clarice walked past the people that had assembled in the living room of Catherine's apartment, the phone rang. The young trooper that had let her in, picked it up, listened briefly and passed it on to Paul Krendler quickly after a quick "Sure".

Frowning his eyebrows for the unexpected interruption, Krendler said "Yes?" and listened. Clarice watched him listen while putting on her coat. She could see him tense up. His eyes grew wide.

"What? … How? … Yeah, we'll stay here."

He put down the phone. His face had turned white.

"Lecter's escaped," he said.

X

"Where are your records?" Major Bachman interrupted.

"They were destroyed by court order shortly…"

"We could have used them to find this son of a bitch."

"Major Bachman, if you'll allow me," Senator Martin intervened.

"Tell me his name, Dr. Lecter. Let's have that first."

"His name is Billy Rubin, Senator. Brown hair, like Dr. Chilton's."

Gossard scribbled the information on his notepad.

At that moment, someone knocked on the door. Gossard looked at the Senator. When she nodded, he rose and answered the door. Someone whispered something into his ear. He closed the door, walked over to the Senator and relayed the message. The Senator nodded. Gossard returned to the door and opened it again.

"Come in," he said.

In walked Clarice Starling, a bit out of breath from running to the hangar.

"How nice to see you, Clarice," the doctor said as if he welcomed her, "I take it your flight was slightly delayed. So glad you could make it to our party though."

The major grumped.

"Don't be such a wise ass," he said, "I asked you for a description. Give me an age. Anything you remember that could lead us to him."

Dr. Lecter simply went away there.

Senator Martin rose to her feet furiously and shouted to that imbecile Major Bachman and the other people in the room to get their sorry asses out.

"That's not a good idea," Chilton started to object.

"Well, I think it is! With everybody around, poking their noses into _my_ business, disturbing _my_ interview, risking _my_ daughter's life, I think I _am_ entitled to decide what to do! I need to talk to this man, and if you can't help me or disturb me, I don't want you here! Everybody out!"

Chilton thought twice about infuriating the Senator more. He rose and left, as did Major Bachman and Brian Gossage. Paul Krendler followed suit, indicating to Clarice who hadn't even taken her seat yet to leave also. But the Senator called her back.

"He doesn't seem to mind having _you_ around."

Clarice smiled and thanked the Senator. Is was a good thing they could not see Paul Krendler's face.

X

That's when the madness started; the moment Krendler relayed the message Hannibal Lecter had escaped. Paul Krendler immediately called everybody he could think off. Brian Gossage immediately commanded the other line they had temporarily installed and used it to get more information on the current situation at the air base and to determine whether the Senator could return there or not.

The state troopers were talking wildly to each other, some even got out their guns and checked their status. The young trooper that had manned the place when Clarice had arrived, had turned white and just stood with his back to the wall, trembling.

Chaos was tangible in the room.

Brian Gossage looked up, his face was distorted with terror.

"Hannibal's killed Major Bachman," he said.

For a moment, all went silent.

"He was heavily mutilated. As if he was ravaged by a wild beast, especially his face. His lower jaw is gone. Actually missing, they believe."

The young trooper's face reflected his terror.

"They found a note next to him," Brian Gossage continued, "something about a ducking stool - a pitty it was not at hand at that moment."

Clarice could see many were not familiar with the device of torture, she'd read about them in her books. Though the terror of the situation also had a hold on her, she understood what Hannibal had implied.

At that moment Paul Krendler slammed the phone on the receiver. As he turned, he saw Clarice was still in the room.

"Starling, your time's up!. Get back to the airport en make sure you catch the two-ten to Washington," he called out.

Fighting the urge to stand up to him, Clarice merely nodded and walked out the door. She held her bag securely at her side, making sure its precious contents was with her and remained with her.

X

"Love your suit," Hannibal spoke as Senator Ruth Martin left the mock office.

The brave mother turned around slightly, as if to face the man who - hopefully - had helped her. But she didn't turn around fully and walked on. Most people wouldn't notice her stride wasn't as confident anymore as when she entered the room a mere half an hour ago.

"Clarice, how nice of you to come by. Did Jackie boy sent you? If not, people will say we're in love."

"I asked Mr. Crawford permission to go here. Senator Martin allowed me to be present at the interview. A pity they'd already started."

"A pity indeed. Do you really think the interview would help you saving Catherine Martin?"

"Perhaps not. But we have some unfinished business, Dr. Lecter. What you've told me so far, the imago, the … structure of your reasoning was … impressive. It's hard to forget about it. I'd rather finish it."

"Yes, why not? Tell me, is that a watchman's clock under your jacket, like your _daddy_ had, or do go around armed?"

"It's a speedloader."

"You should let your jacket out. Do you sow?"

"Yes."

"Then you should have no trouble resolving your worries. What is it the man you're trying to catch, want?"

"He kills…"

"No," Dr. Lecter said, closed his eyes and raised a hand to stop her, "that's only _secondary_. What's his prime motivator? What is his first principle? What does he want? Why does he kill?"

"I don't know, Doctor. Out of anger? Sexual frustration?"

"No. He covets. We covet what we see everyday. Don't you feel eyes darting over you when you walk?"

"Yes."

"Now tell me - _quid__pro__quo_ as we agreed - what happened to the horse you took, and what do you do with your anger?"

"Dr. Lecter, please…"

"No, Clarice. If you want some more answers, you'll have to answer my questions first. What happened?"

Clarice closed her eyes, didn't answer immediately.

"Clarice, you were sent to the ranch in Montana. You were ten years old and discovered they fed out slaughter horses. You ran off with a horse. What happened?"

"She couldn't see well. And I didn't know to guide her. We just went."

"How far did you get?"

"Not far. Bozeman. A livery stable, just outside of town."

Hannibal looked at Clarice, who still had her eyes shut.

"His wife called the sheriff. My mother's cousin agreed to let me go and I ended up at the Lutheran Home in Bozeman."

Clarice opened her eyes. Yet they registered nothing, she was reliving everything as she told about them.

"And the horse?"

"They had a barn at the orphanage. We arrived at the same day. She died a year later in her sleep."

"How heartwarming. Did your foster father fuck you?"

"No."

"Did they beat you?"

"No."

"Then why did you run off with the horse?"

Clarice closed her eyes again.

"Clarice? Why did you run off? What happened?"

"I… heard noises."

"What time was it?"

"Early in the morning."

"So you woke up. Why? What did you hear?"

"Lambs screaming."

"They were slaughtering the spring lambs?"

"Yes."

"What did you do?"

"There was nothing I could do for them. But Hannah…"

"The horse?"

"Yes. I could save her."

"So you took off with her."

"Yes. I took a rope hackamore and took her away."

"You sometimes wake up and hear the lambs screaming, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you think catching Buffalo Bill and saving Catherine Martin will stop the lambs from screaming, correct?"

"I… don't know. Maybe. Yes."

"Thank you, Clarice."

Clarice opened her eyes and looked at Dr. Lecter, still immobilized in the chair.

"Help me, Dr. Lecter."

"It's all in the file, Clarice. It's over there. Take it."

The door opened and Major Bachman walked in.

"Time's up."

"Dr. Lecter, tell me more."

"It's all in the file," was the last thing he said. He closed his eyes and went blank.

Clarice knew better than to ask again. She rose and took the file from the desk.

"Thank you, Clarice," said Dr. Lecter suddenly.

"Thank you, Dr. Lecter."

Clarice walked past Major Bachman, who remained in the door opening. She didn't see him looking at her as she walked away, holding the file securely to her chest.

"A sight for sore eyes," said Major Bachman sniggering. He then called in two troopers and ordered them to remove his straightjacket.

"Take off his straightjacket, he's no longer on the plane."

The troopers looked at each other and hesitated for a moment.

"He's in our custody now," said the Major, standing with his arms across his chest, all puffed up. "He's got handcuffs on and he's chained to the chair. He's harmless. Take it off. And the hockey mask as well."

After a final hesitation, the troopers acquiesced.

"Now, leave us alone. I've got some more questions for him."

X

Clarice Starling wondered if Dr. Lecter had been foolish enough to try to catch a quick flight from Memphis International Airport, but knew the chances were slim, even for him, to achieve that. Most probable he hadn't. And seeing the amount of police officers and other security personnel around her at the airport, she figured he'd been a real fool. And Dr. Lecter was no such thing. It eased her mind knowing he wasn't around here, now.

She treasured the file he'd returned to her. Tucked away safely in her bag, she'd study it carefully once aboard. He had said everything she needed was in the file. She'd make sure to find it. She had to. Dr. Lecter could not help her anymore. She was on her own now.


End file.
